


Ghosts of Christmas

by gryffindorJ, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Harry and Severus reflect on previous Christmases.





	1. Ghosts of Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

> Torino10154 wrote chapter 1, GryffindorJ wrote chapter 2, and we wrote chapter 3 together.

Severus set his feet down onto the cold stone floor. Wrapping his robe around his naked form, he padded down the stairs. The clock in the hallway chimed the hour: four in the morning. 

He sighed as he saw the crop of messy hair curled up on the couch in the dark living room. Neither of them were much for sleeping in bed, but this was different. The lights from the Christmas tree twinkled merrily, belying the mood of his lover. Sitting down next to him, he didn’t say anything as he knew Harry would speak when he was ready.

*****

“I used to sneak out when I was little to look at the Christmas lights before my aunt and uncle woke up,” Harry began quietly. “It was so peaceful in the house without my cousin showing off all his new toys and my uncle reminding me I didn’t deserve any. My aunt would set me to cooking breakfast as soon as she woke.” 

“My first real Christmas was at Hogwarts. I believe my parents didn’t miss me, nor I them. Your mother made me a card and gave me several peppermint sticks,” Severus replied as he watched the dancing lights. 

*****

Harry reached over and took Severus’s cool hand in his own, lacing the long fingers between his. 

“We’ll make new memories; some good ones.” Resting his head on the older man’s shoulder, they watched the first rays of crimson light begin to spread across the dark blue sky.

Severus pulled the younger man closer to him; enveloped him in his arms. “That we will, Harry. That we will.” 

“Happy Christmas, Severus,” Harry murmured, his eyes dropping closed.

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” Severus replied with a kiss to his temple as he pulled a blanket over them and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Ghost of Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs a wank from Severus.

Severus awoke, unsure what had disturbed his sleep as the glowing Christmas tree lights came into focus. The light was still a bit fuzzy with a halo hanging around them when he realized what had awoken him. Harry’s hips arched hard into Severus, pressing his full erection into his belly. 

Harry still slept peacefully; Severus could tell from his slow breathing. Severus slipped his hand down under Harry’s waistband, gliding his hand over Harry’s deliciously warm, straining prick. Harry moaned and thrust into the inviting grip. 

“Harry,” Severus whispered as Harry’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Huh?” he mumbled back.

“You are quite amorous this morning,” Severus observed as if he hadn’t been fully aware Harry was _always_ this way in the morning. As he spoke Harry pushed once again into his hand. 

“Severus, stroke me, I want to come,” Harry said pushing his hips insisting and pleading with his voice. 

“You will Harry,” Severus assured with a firm glide of his hand. 

Severus's hand stroked and felt Harry, enjoying the softness of Harry’s skin, his quick pleasure heavy breaths.

Harry came, his eyes watering, the Christmas tree lights blurry in his vision. Severus now arched into him, ready for wonderful reciprocation.


	3. Ghost of Christmas Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope for the future.

Red wine seeped into the white lace tablecloth as the table continued shaking. The sound of breaking glass was heard more than once but the number was inconsequential as the effect on the lovers was nil. Hands gripped the cloth tightly with the intention of gaining purchase but only proceeded to send the pudding to the floor with a crash. Soon bare hands met wood; the sweat-slicked chest was pressed forward, flush with the table top. Legs spread wide welcomed his lover into him, over and over, in time with the beat of the heart pounding in his chest.

*****

“Severus?” Harry asked as they watched the fire crackling merrily in the hearth.

“What is it, Harry?” Severus responded taking his lover’s hand, brushing it along his stubbled cheek before bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

“Can we do this again next year?” Harry closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the couch. 

“And what of the Weasleys?” Severus questioned, arching one velvety black brow.

“I can visit the Weasleys on Boxing Day maybe. I loved spending the day alone with you.” Harry kissed the man’s warm lips.

“I think that can be arranged.”

*****

“Is there anything else that we can arrange?” Harry asked as he unbuttoned and opened Severus's shirt. Trailing kisses down his lover’s chest, he flicked his tongue over the flat nipples.

“I believe there is,” Severus replied arching into Harry, his hard prick pushing into Harry’s chest. 

Harry continued lower, undoing his lover’s trousers and revealing his straining cock. Harry licked and teased before taking it in his mouth; moaning and sucking, encouraging the prick into ultimate pleasure. 

Severus bucked, filling Harry’s mouth and praising the gods. 

This was a tradition Severus wanted to keep for many years to come.


End file.
